


Rumor Has It

by newsagogo



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: POV Outsider, i mean the fab four is kind of mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsagogo/pseuds/newsagogo
Summary: Sometimes, in between firefights, all you do is swap third-hand stories and attempt to work out what happened where. Sometimes you wish people would do that somewhere you can't hear them.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in the 20 minutes i was meant to be bleaching down the kitchen but what can u do lol. i didnt proof read this at all  
> i didnt have the patience to use zone slang properly but i did yank a few memes off tumblr to use in this. crowdsourced headcanons i guess  
> ...also the club stories my friends have

"-an' it is true! Doctor D's last report said they ain't finished rebuilding it!"  
"So? That don't mean he's why. 'Sides, they're always 'close to finished' every fortnight"  
"Fucking ' _fortnight_ ', Destroya d'you hear yourself just say two weeks or are we not fancy enough for your citybred tas-"  
"Well excuse me for thinking I could shorten my sentences making it one word instea-"  
"-fuckin' shorten? Dis, it's still the same length ain't you meant to get educated in bat city wh-"  
"Can you two _stop_ your gross flirting I will give actual carbons for you both to shut up and let me finish one story for onc-"  
"You couldn't afford me" "How much?"  
"...Uh. Should I just leave you three or-"

Another day, another desert crew piled into whatever corner they could find in this base-turned-shelter-turned-food stop-turned-occaisonal club. Tee (yes, as in the letter) wishes on these days more than ever for some idiot neutrals to wander through the area and to cause some sort of distraction, but they don't often come out this way in zone 5 _unless_ there's a party and they think they can pass for 'joys (they can't but the recordings of every dumbass who tries are always circulating between the few droids who made it out). Now, Tee might not be a frontlines type of killjoy - she didn't even realise they'd call her one of them until her third week free- but that doesn't mean she misses out on what happens in the zones closer to the City. The kids (she ignores the fact that they really are mostly kids (like she ignores the fact shes probably been in circulation a few years less than them)) are more than happy to loudly gossip when they drop in, for food or for a night, and between the radio dj reports and them she has a pretty good idea of what happens where in the zones. And who by.

"-look look I'm just saying that it has to have been him! Who else could pull it off??"

...which brings Tee to the worst part of technically running The Stop. You'd think being a droid meant she could turn off her hearing, but word off the network said they didn't add that feature until the third models made after hers, so unfortunately with her Incredibly Clear Hearing she suffers through ths latest "rumour has it"s with the rest of 'em. Ess loves this part of working the front, but he's also met the usual subjects of this and mainly enjoys making the latest rumours escalate. The usual subjects meaning the Fabulous Killjoys who have -possibly- had a hand in why there's a massive fuck off hole in what used to be one of her favourite hangouts in zone 5 and she doesn't have anything against the fun fair but sometimes you want to be somewhere with crews who've got a bit more rust to them and besides the place gets wrecked every month-and-half but she had carbons (and the lifting of a ban from tommy chow meins) resting on that not happening for at least **another three days an-**  
...aaaaaand she's dented the cupboard handle again. Fine. She lets out a frustrated burst of static, and steps out of side room back to the marginally more full front of The Shop. Waving to some of Ess' regulars (odd to see them when the suns out for once), Tee notes that the corner group seems to be encompassing over half the hall the functions as the front and are valiantly attempting to continue rumour sharing (is that a corkboard? how did they _get that_?) while pushing a pair of bickering joys closer (..and maybe through) one of the open windows.   
...She's pretty sure if they go out they'll be fine. They're only on the first floor, and don't flesh things bounce?

"-nyways! If you look at what I worked out so far-" " _what d'you mean 'I'? are the rest of us dust to you?_ " "-SO! FAR! It's **obviously** Jet Star who actually started set off all those fireworks and that means Kobra Kid-" "THE Kobra Kid" (from somewhere in the groups: "...Are there multiple Kobra Kids now?) "-The Kobra Kid is who covered the floor in slime!"  
The gathered crowd of various runners all murmur agreements. Tee stares at the mixed group, quietly double-saving the scene to her memory card as proof that multiple gangs apparently can work together on a problem. She moves to crank up the radio volume ( _internal ping! 'midday broadcast soon uwu - ur dear Ess'_), rolling her eyes as she does so.

The Shop falls silent as Doctor Death-Defying's voice comes through the speakers.   
" _Listen up juvie halls and desert rats! Our dearest four-person gang is finally a four of them again. Fun Ghoul has been seen rejoining just in time for a clap out in zone 2, ghosting those pesky exterminators patrolling again. Doesn't look like the next drac patrol will be staying long in zone 3 next week, so you can rest easy there. Oh, and speaking of zone 3- one of the Riot Girls may want to head that way, your youngest is about to break a bone"_  
A chair loudly scrapes across the floor and a clear "Oh motherfucker" is heard as someone in the crowd sprints out through the door.  
" _Now a bit of sad news for all you nightcrawlers, Cherri Cola's Poetry segment has been pushed back an.."_  
The silence in the room breaks as almost everyone there groans in disappointment, Tee included. As conversation starts up in response to the announcement, one of the teens on the floor gestured at that corkboard and shouts "If Fun Ghouls only just got back, don't that mean we've worked this out wrong?"  
The apparent leader looks at him and turns back to the board. They cover their face with their hands.   
"Phoenix Witch have mercy. We have to _start over._ "

Tee decides to do the smart thing, and end her shift early.

**Author's Note:**

> might do more of this! a weird kind of outsider pov of life in the zones except outsider just means "not the fab 4"


End file.
